Betrayal Can Be Beautiful
by SinNeverDies HopeNeverLies
Summary: A hellsing fic Alucard's lost love Mina wants him to move on, and he's started fancying a certain frenchmen before Elisabetta decides. She approves. But can the vampire get over his love and stop thinking its a betrayal after five hundred years of devotion? Lets see.


**~Betrayal Can Be Beautiful~**

By Lick . PNG

~ Prologue ~

It's raining, and cold. Fortunately Alucard doesn't even mind, but a certain blond pushes to the forefront of his mind and he winces, continuing to pray. Kneeling in the grass, the pretty silver cross burning his hand as he stares at the grave. "Elisabetta Tepes and her loving husband, Vlad Tepes III" the enscription is false but he knows well enough they put the coffin there for closure. Officially his body was never recovered, though you should know why. This day he was allowed to come to the old cemetery, but he was so so surprised he had been allowed such a thing. Muttering the last of this prayer, he stands and brushes off his knees. "Rest for now, my love."

Alucard could not see the blue eyed shadow, spirit, smiling sadly. "I wish you would move on, dearest Vlad. You're sweetness gives a pang in my no longer beating heart. Five hundred years, is that not enough time to get over me? Of course, there was Mina, and I'm glad you had someone... But..." She sighs and vanishes as Alucard walked back to Van Hellsings car.

"Hopefully your done with _that_ because we have an experiment planned."

"Y-Yes master..." The depressed vampire choked, shuddering as he couldn't even imagine what the punishment would be this time... Alucard suddenly swiveled around and stared wide eyed at the blue eyed ghost. She smiled at him sympathetically before sending a dagger filled glare to Abraham Van Hellsing. Alucard, feeling daring and not wanting to get into trouble, begged the ghost of his lover to show herself to the angry master. Abraham's cold eyes widened and he nearly choked on air.

"You're going to hell, Abraham..." She whispered. "I'll send you there myself for doing this to my love! Why?! Have you not seen him? He's as humane as possible and he's dealing with heartbreak! Have you no soul?!" She cried, looking at him anguishedly. Abraham was sure this was his vampires trick, the woman looked as she had in the little, tiny picture he'd let Alucard keep. He'd done that, at least. But that's because he didn't want his vampire suicidal. She watched them with tears as Alucard was shoved into the car with brute force. A local engineers early version of what we now call a Model T.

Alucard never saw the apparition after that. But that was because Mina had watched her love keen and weep for hours after the tyrade of punishments, inhumane, they were. Alucard was starved, whipped, beat, experimented on, and even raped.. Such a thing left him shunted into the corner of his room with _real_ tears in his eyes, not the bloody ones he most often shed. When he was truly upset what was left of his human tears could come forth, still soaked half way in blood. She was to apologize, to hold him and tell him it was going to be okay, that she would help him... But no, if Alucard kept seeing her he would never move on... That was at all what she wanted. So, choking back her own tears, she left him in the dark and over the years he went mad. He locked up all his humanity as his heart and mind were shattered and butchered over and over again. When he met Pip Bernadette, he found out that love could somehow bury its way into his caged soul. He didn't know how Pip has managed to pick the lock, all he knew was it was betrayal. He didn't want to betray her. Mina had been a Betrayal, he realized, he wouldn't let it happen again.

"No it hadn't!" Whispered a distraught ghost, hand covering her mouth. She'd returned after one hundred years to see a potential, protective and downright perfect lover in Vlad's grasp, and found him pushing away the feelings because he thought he was breaking her heart. In fact, Vlad has always been so protective and demanding when it came to love, unintentionally doing so because he was scared of loosing them, and it was an obsession with good intentions but bad infliction. Now he was terrified of doing so again, of taring Pip away from the one he wanted and ruining everyones lives.

Now he was going to break himself, she could feel he was stressed and angry and ashamed and hurt and grieving and he was going to snap soon. That suicidal attitude Abraham had tried to avoid was going to come back. But this time he wouldn't just simply wait in his coffin for a hundred years wanting to never wake up. Abraham had snapped Alucard's thoughts that suicide was cowardice if directly harming yourself long ago...

Oh no... Here it comes... She shouldn't have stayed. She hurriedly retreated to the land of spirits, knowing Alucard was going to break down from grief again. Last time that sex partner Pip had comforted him, showing him he cared on more than a sexual level.

She didn't watch...

And this is where our story begins!

Now then, I need you to know something, dear reader. When I make an Authors note I will write in **bold!** So, there you have it! See you in the first chapter~!


End file.
